


Remembering

by basserandstuff



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basserandstuff/pseuds/basserandstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili made a promise long ago to always protect his little brother. Gen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt over at hobbit_kink on LJ.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own them, nor am I making any profit. Characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien/Peter Jackson (since I'm basing this off the movie).

"KIIIILIIII!" Fili heard himself screaming his brother's name without realizing it. He heard a faint "FIIILIII!" as the stone giant separated him from his little brother.

Many thoughts raced through his mind, and all Fili could do was hope that his brother would be alright and not get hurt. They've never been apart like this before, and Fili could do nothing. If he could, he would jump across the moving rocks of the mountain to get back to his brother, but that was impossible right now. So he held on tight and waited for the moment when the rocks separating him from Kili would move closer again.

Time seemed to move slow as the rain continued and lightning struck the sky, illuminating all around them. There was only one thought that he could concentrate on right now, one memory of long ago, when he and Kili were just young ones.

\---

"Mama?" a small voice asked.

Dis looked up from the tiny bundle in her arms and smiled. "Fili, my dear, come say hello to your new brother, Kili."

Fili, only 5 years old, stepped closer and peered into the soft blankets that held his baby brother. "Kili?"

Dis nodded and looked back to her second son. The baby cooed softly at his mother, one small hand reaching out for her.

Fili looked at the hand and then raised up his own. He looked into Kili's eyes and reached for his brother's hand, softly laughing when tiny fingers closed around his own.

Moments pasted in awe and wonderment as Fili stared at his brother, his little mind excited at finally meeting Kili. Suddenly Fili turned serious (as serious as a 5 year old dwarf could get), and stated in a firm little voice, "Don't worry Kili, I'll always protect you, no matter what. Right mama?" He looked up towards his mother.

She nodded and smiled fondly at her firstborn son. She then looked back to Kili and her smile grew even more, tears forming in her eyes.

Fili also looked back at Kili and gasped. "Mama! He's smiling!"

Of course Kili didn't understand the words his older brother had said, but he looked at Fili and smiled, eyes bright with joy. It was then that Fili felt like Kili may have understood him afterall.

\---

There was a loud roar as the rocks moved closer again, and Fili was brought back to the present. He could see his brother, and relief flooded through him as the rocks banged together, shaking everyone to the core. Fili rushed to his little brother and hugged him tight, never wanting to let go. He felt Kili's arms around him as well, the warmth of their bodies mingling together. "I'll always protect you, no matter what," Fili whispered into his brother's ear.

Kili moved back from the embrace and smiled.


End file.
